


Gods & Demons [Working Title]

by Purapine69



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dawnguard DLC, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Loss, Story Arc, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Please leave a comment or kudo's I'd like to know what you all think of this! :)





	Gods & Demons [Working Title]

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo's I'd like to know what you all think of this! :)

Life was so boring, doing the same old things day in and day out. Nothing exciting. Nothing new. Just Nothing. . . That was until I happened upon a body one frozen winter's night; Secunda and Masser looming high over head as an icy chill sweeps across the frozen landscape just outside of dawnstar.

 

“HALT!” I hear a voice yells “You! What are you doing!?” she demands stomping closer her heavy metal boots crunching loudly in the snow.

 

“Taking a late night stroll.” I respond pulling my hood as far down my face as it would go.

 

“I doubt it.” she spits drawing her silver mace.

 

“And why is that?” I knew her type, they call themselves the Dawnguard a haphazard group of people lead by a madman in my opinion their just as bad as the Silver-Hand if not worse.

 

“Because Vampire”she spits the word out as if it were poison “You never go out unless it’s to hunt.”

 

“Or because it is a nice night which is quickly being ruined by someone throwing around accusations.” I rebuttal crossing my arms “Even if I was this woman-” I nudge the frozen corpse with my foot “has clearly been dead long before my arrival so her blood would be of little interest to me.”

 

“As if it’d believe that.” she snarls inching closer.

 

Ugh, these people never do listen to reason, it’s why we detest them the wolves included.

 

“Any last words?”

 

“Yeah, look out behind you.” she glares at me thinking i’m trying to surprise her when my would be attacker is flattened by a gargoyle. “I did warn you.”

 

“Marcus! There you are.” Anina sighs relieved her gargoyle guard throwing the bloody mess of body onto it’s back “Your daughter is looking for you, she says she wants her father to show her some illusion magic.”

 

“Ah, then I will be right there.” I smile as we walk back to the castle despite there being quite a few vampire cults, covens and nests up in the frozen north only one stands out amongst them all and it is the Volkihar family that most fear. “So did she enjoy visiting Dawnstar today? I heard she was even given a berry tart from one of the men in the village.”

 

Anina nods “Yes, she had quite a lot of fun the little miss was a bit sad you couldn’t come with us milord.” she says a bit solemnly “she says she would really love it if you could go with us next time.”

 

I sigh knowing that as much as my little angel would wish it going out in the day is far to risky even sending her out with a guard isn’t as safe as I would like it. “I’ll think about it.” I reply as we crest a small hill the abandoned tower within eyeshot. “We should go to solitude next.” I muse the night all but silent save for the crunching of our boots and a two ton gargoyle panting behind us.

 

“Solitude? But doesn't Julianos’ son live in that city?” I nod “Do you plan to visit him?”

 

“No, I will send a letter ahead of time while he may not make claim to that region as the daedra do it isn’t nice to show up without notice.” I remark as we make our way inside Yuki running into my arms.

 

“DADDY!” she squeals “Daddy, daddy guess what!” she’s bouncing on her toes in excitement.

 

“What is it pumpkin seed?” she backs up far enough to cast magelight “Wow~ you learned a new spell.” I praise pulling her into a hug the stubble on my chin scratching her cheek “With a brain like yours I might have to start to worry about you taking over my coven.” she giggles wiggling out of my grasp to run off to show the others.

 

“She’s a sweet girl.” Anina sighs as we head deeper into the abandoned building; unlike the Volkihar clan I am a direct descendant of Molag bal himself his first son Marcus, while I used to follow my fathers’ teaching much as my two younger siblings do after i’d meet Ilina all that changed especially my view towards mortals man or mer alike. The other Aedra and Daedra have children some more then others and some are even demi’s where they blessed mortals with their ‘gifts’ as the more sadistic of us like to call it. While we do not have to follow our parents will it benefits us greatly; but much like the others we all do keep our own agenda.

 

“Marcus?” Anina ask worriedly apparently I was staring into space again “Milord we should eat.”

 

“Yes.” I agree as we reach the dinning hall the dead Dawnguard woman thrown onto one the tables as the few others of my clan feast on her. “Did yuki eat?”

“Mhmm; I brought her home some chicken dumplings she had them before I went to look for you.”

 

“Good, then I will see yuki before I retire.” The woman was right I did attack a mortal tonight but it was no woman it was a fool hunter boy who mistook me for a lost traveler; normally we do not kill our thralls or others we hunt because then we will be put on more to kill lists much like Harkon and his family who were taken out by the Dawnguard, not as though they were particularly strong just large in numbers.

 

“Daddy.” Yuki looks up from her book the small room has a roaring fire going in the corner, a bookcase, desk and chair. “Welcome home daddy.” she scoots over on the large bed making room for me.

 

I grab a book from the shelf and sit down on the bed next to her “Thank you pumpkin. So did you have fun in Dawnstar today?” she smiles nodding excitedly.

 

“Yeah!” she cheers “We saw a smith and his wife, and a young boy!” she gushes “He was really nice he even let me have one of the treats he was taking to the sailors; and- and there were these fish. .they smell funny and look scary with long faces and sharp teeth.” she tries to imitate a slaughterfish by holding her arms out in front of her face and clapping them together “I don’t think I like those fish.” she shivers climbing into my lap “Can you go next time daddy?” large brown eyes stare back at me hopefully.

 

I smile ruffling her soft brown hair “Maybe my star but for now I have news.” she perks up bouncing in my lap. “We’re going to Solitude next they have the Bard’s collage there near the blue palace do you want to visit?”

 

“I wanna see the palace!” she begs clinging to my fur cloak “Is it really blue?”

 

“Somewhat.” I chuckle rubbing her back “Now-”

 

“Think I can join the college?” she asks still pulling at the furs.

 

“You’re just a child my love maybe in a few years.” she’s always so hard to calm down when she’s excited but as her father knowing she’s happy is worth the hassle.

 

“But I've been a child for too long!” she pouts pointing to her chest “See i’m a woman!” she argues puffing out her chest as far as it’d go.

 

“Oh are you?” I snicker trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Yeah!” she takes a deep breath nearly going blue in the face to seem bigger.

 

“Then I guess this grown woman doesn't need her dear dad to read her bedtime stories anymore.” I smirk setting her down on the bed “and she doesn't need her good night kisses; oh well-” before I could finish she’s latched onto me sniffling.

 

“NO!! I want bedtime stories and kisses!” she cries “I’m still a kid.”

 

“Oh? But I thought you were a big girl.” she shakes her head climbing back into my lap.

 

“No, i don’t wanna be a big girl if i don’t get kisses.” I hug my little angel as she calms down still mumbling for me to not walk out without her story and kisses. “I don’t want to give up you up daddy.”

 

I chuckle kissing her forehead “You’ll never be to old for me pumpkin seed.” I assure finally settling her down; after a story and quite a bit of extra hugs she falls asleep curled up with a stuffed vampire toy. “Good night.” I whisper shutting the door behind me.

 

“You’re a good father.” Ulik says the nord dressed in warm robes looking more ready for bed than a coven meeting.

 

“Hah, I doubt that i’m suppose to be the big bad vampire remember?” I tease flashing my fangs “The cold-hearted first born.”

 

“Who likes warm milk and snuggling his daughter to death.” he interrupts “Face is mark you’re as scary as a kitten.”

 

“Where I come from were-lions are no joke.” I reply as we head into my room Anina and Tevir are waiting inside for us.

 

“Took you long enough.” the impatient dunmer snaps tapping her foot incessantly.

 

“He could be early and it’d still be late for you Tev.” Anina remarks the imperial filing her nails on a discarded arrowhead.

 

“Cram it” Tevir hisses “I work my ass off to scout for shelter for us so I don’t want to hear any snide remarks.”

“You’re the snide one.” Ulik comments taking a seat at the long table; out of the twelve vampires that make up my coven Tevir, Ulik and Anina act as councillors to me Anina in charge of taking care of Yuki and dealing with any mortals Ulik and several others along with death hounds and gargoyles make up the guards of my coven then last is Tevir who deals with the other vampires listening to their ideas and wants as well as scouting ahead for any possible danger.

 

“You have it easy I work alone so you can’t say i’m snide i’m just smart.” Tevir defends chewing on her nails.

 

“As usual this meeting is more a peace treaty agreement then a management meeting.” I sigh jokingly; every time it’s like this four-hundred years these three have been in my eyes, ears and hands and somehow they always find a new way to taunt each other. “So, shall we get started?”

 

“Yeah. .” they all grumble in unison as much as we don’t enjoy doing these hour long meetings we know it’s a necessary evil if we want to stay safe.

 

“So our next destination is Solitude.” I start.

 

“I know a place up there it had bandits in it.” Tev chimes in pulling out her map to show me the location.

 

“Had?” Ulik repeats “Who killed them?”

 

“The dragonborn.” she shrugs “now that they're gone we can make base up there for a while.”

 

“Seems to dangerous.” Anina says pointing to instead a small lesser known destroyed castle near one of the main roads “I say we go there instead seems safer.”

 

“But it’s near the main road we don’t need a fleet of guards busting down our door.” Tev reasons Ulik nodding in agreement “Why not under the city in the old catacombs? The wolf queen is gone so it’s ours for the taking now.”

 

“To dangerous.” Ulik asserts “Anyway what about Sabbi or whoever the court wizard is she won’t like us on her turf.”

 

“She won’t be a problem she’s an old friend of mine.” I assure going through the options of how to get food without causing to much trouble.

 

“Marcus you can’t be serious.” Anina questions “a Coven of  _ Vampires _ living in a city? Is that really a good idea?” Leaning back in my chair I debate whether it’s possible.

 

“Yes; yes we can do it, we never take more than we can eat and since there are unwanted bandits around i’m sure the locals won’t mind if we curb that problem” I reason the cold stone throne rising goosebumps on my back “it will be good for Yuki to finally have other kids to play with and since no one owns that region it’s ideal to set up a long lasting base there.”

 

“I dunno.” Ulik mumbles scratching the back of his head “Do you think we really could? What if we get fledglings?”

 

“We will deal with them the same as we always do.” I shrug hearing someone’s stomach growl from down the hall.

 

“What about the locals, they’ll notice that Yuki isn’t a normal little girl.” Anina comments looking more than a bit worried.

 

“She ages just a little slower than most children but will live just as long as any other human she will fit in fine.” I reply brushing off her worries with a few more hesitant questions and more planning Tevir heads off to check the catacombs while everyone else gets ready for bed, slipping back into Yuki’s room I crawl under the covers with her letting the time slowly tick by as a doze to the soft sounds of her snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> So was thinking of making this a bit of a series I've always had the thought that much like old legends gods would come down and have kids or create kids of their own to spread their powers so this is just a test story. Let me know what you think it was once called "Little Light" but after a lot of re-thinking I like this version better.
> 
> P.S. Most of the characters (98%) are mine and a few are my freinds' whom she's given me rights too use in these stories if I write more at least.


End file.
